


Reinvention

by captainamergirl



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: “When I first met you, you were a brunette. Before that, I heard you were a blonde like your dad. Why do you keep trying to change who you are?”{Ronan and Heather drabble}
Relationships: Ronan Malloy/Heather Stevens
Kudos: 1





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when Jennifer Landon played the role of Heather. I thought her Heather had so much potential. It sucks that she had to leave so soon!

**Reinvention**  
  
“So what’s with the red hair?” He asked as moved over to her and dropped onto the bar stool beside hers at The GCAC.  
  
“What – you don’t like it?” She asked facetiously.  
  
“When I first met you, you were a brunette. Before that, I heard you were a blonde like your dad. Why do you keep trying to change who you are?”  
  
“It’s not changing … It’s called reinvention,” Heather said.  
  
“Spoken like a true diplomat,” Ronan said with a little shake of his head.  
  
“What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have something or someone to be doing?”  
  
“Wow you are testy. Must be the red dye in your hair,” Ronan said and laughed as Heather practically chased him away from the bar.  
  
“Jerk,” Heather snapped.  
  
“Hey, for the record, Miss Stevens, I like you - no matter what your hair color is.” He then offered her a wave before sauntering off, leaving her with much to think about.


End file.
